Level 4 Main Assemblies
The main assemblies are the main sections that Ships and Stations are made from. They are build using the various Sub-assemblies . A ship requires a Cockpit or Bridge, and an Engineering section which includes the main Hull and the Engines. Stations require the deployment of several sections, including a Life Support Module, a Hanger Bay, a Power Plant, a Communications Array, and a Bank Vault, plus the unique sections for the Station type. Cockpits & Bridges Apache Cockpit: 1 Life Support: Small+ 2 Avionics System: Series A This Cockpit is used in the Apollo, Artemis & Falcon. Dolphin Cockpit: 2 Life Support: Small+ 4 Avionics System: Series B This Cockpit is used in the Mining Ship & the Vulture. Bridge (Pegasus): 2 Life Support: Deluxe + 6 Avionics System: Series B This Bridge Class is used in the Cargo Ship. Bridge (Orion): 4 Life Support: Deluxe + 8 Avionics System: Series B There are not currently any ship designs that require this. Bridge (Phoenix): 6 Life Support: Deluxe + 8 Avionics System: Series C There are not currently any ship designs that require this. Hulls Hull Series 100: 1 Cargo Bay 5m3 + 2 Reactive Armor This Hull Series is used in the Apollo. Hull Series 200: 2 Cargo Bay 5m3 + 4 Composite Armor This Hull Series is used in the Artemis. Hull Series 300: 4 Cargo Bay 5m3 + 4 Composite Armor This Hull Series is used in the Vulture. Hull Series 400: 1 Cargo Bay 50m3 + 6 Composite Armor This Hull Series is used in the Falcon. Hull Series 500: 4 Cargo Bay 50m3 + 6 Reactive Armor This Hull Series is used in the Mining Ship. Hull Series 600: 1 Cargo Bay 500m3 + 4 Charged Armor There are not currently any ship designs that require this. Hull Series 700: 2 Cargo Bay 500m3 + 8 Reactive Armor Hull Series is used in the Cargo Ship. Hull Series 800: 1 Cargo Bay 2000m3 + 8 Charged Armor There are not currently any ship designs that require this. Engines Engines RS-35: 1 Turbo Combustor: 128 CMD + 1 Fuel Tank: 1000 ton This Engine is used in the Apollo and Artemis. Engines RS-65: 2 Turbo Combustor: 256 CMD + 4 Fuel Tank: 1000 ton This Engine is used in the Falcon and Mining Ship. Engines RS-200: 2 Turbo Combustor: 256 CMD + 4 Fuel Tank: 2500 ton This Engine is used in the Vulture. Engines RS-750: 6 Turbo Combustor: 256 CMD + 6 Fuel Tank: 2500 ton There are not currently any ship designs that require this. Station Sections All Stations require these basic sections: Life Support Module: 2 Fusion Reactors + 6 Life Support: Deluxe Hanger Bay: 6 Cargo Bay 2000m3 + 6 Heavy Equipment Power Plant: 6 Power Generators + 8 Light Equipment Communications Array: 2 Antenna Dish Array + 4 Avionics System: Series C Bank Vault: 2 Cargo Bay 500m3 + 6 Composite Armor Specializied Station Sections: Power Plant Assembly: 8 Charged Armor + 6 Fusion Reactors Ammo Factory Assembly: 8 Charged Armor + 6 Refineries Fuel Factory Assembly: 8 Charged Armor + 10 Fuel Tank: 2500 ton Station Parts Assembly: 8 Charged Armor + 25 Light Equipment Shipyard Assembly: 8 Charged Armor +12 Heavy Equipment Trade Hub Assembly: 8 Charged Armor + 10 Life Support: Small Back to main Crafting page. Category:Crafting